Chocolate
by ShadowLights
Summary: A Daisuke le gusta amargo. Hikari adora el blanco. Takeru es amante del clásico. Catherine de ninguno. [One-Shot]


**Nota de autora** : Sé que el summary engaña pero, es Takari y Dairine.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Chocolate**

* * *

El mundo caía a sus pies de a pocos. Se iban sumando y apilando conforme pasaban los segundos. Juntó las palmas de sus manos, formando un rastro de vapor tras soplarlas por el frío. Se le habían entumecido las palmas por el frío que la rodeaba, cubriendo con su blancura aquella pálida piel como porcelana. Las luces a sus alrededores eran una pequeña ciudad iluminando con sus brillantes destellos toda la oscuridad. Los pasos se podían escuchar a la distancia mientras el clima seguía descendiendo; las voces creciendo. Extendió sus dedos hacia una ventana que observaba a lo lejos, su bufanda beige siendo robada por la ventisca. Le causaba comezón en la nariz, incluso molestia. Las voces de los niños eran un coro de alaridos de dolor. Se dejó vencer ante la nieve, sus piernas sintiendo la suavidad de aquella capa fría. Le dolió por su temperatura, yendo directo a sus rodillas tras estar libres debido a su rojo vestido aterciopelado. Ahora, sus manos fueron directo hacia su rostro ahogando un llanto invisible que jamás salió de su garganta. Un llanto blanco, vacío. Sentimientos de por medio que jamás podrán ser expresados, su pequeña felicidad siendo reducida a un espacio en negro tras el cielo. Por más que las luces iluminaran, no eran capaces de dictarle el camino a seguir. Golpeó con fuerza la nieve, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

Su « _yo_ » actual se esparcía dentro de la pequeña palma de una mano que deseaba alcanzar una figura distante. Un sabor que ella desconocía pero, creía conocer, fueron encerradas en la diminuta caja de su corazón.

Él estaba ahí, dentro de la tienda, sentado entre decoraciones verdes y rojas. Andaba mirando de un lado hacia otro, su absurda cabeza sin peinar dando vueltas. No reparaba en su presencia en el exterior, reluciendo su evidente falta de concentración. Luego, observó pensativo la lista del café, colocando un dedo bajo el mentón. Aun estando afuera, era capaz de recordar la sensación de tocar las pequeñas puntas de la barba que comenzaba a crecer. Le hincaba cada vez que intercambiaban una caricia. Inclusive se sorprendió una vez cuando detecto el olor a tabaco. Le resultó curioso, ya que él siempre detestaba el olor.

« _Quería hacerme el interesante_ », dijo como pretexto en ese instante, solo para acabar tosiendo sin parar tras no acostumbrarse al humo en sus pulmones. No volvió a hacerlo pero le parecía un lindo recuerdo para atesorar.

Abrió sus labios, deseando decir algo, todavía perdida en esa persona distraída y pensativa. Clavó sus uñas en la nieve, soportando el dolor. Una tormenta de miradas rodeó su cuerpo, marcando sus acciones como locas tras no tener sentido alguno. El parque colindante a la cafetería era un lugar familiar, especialmente a esa hora de la noche un fin de semana largo. La temporada de noviembre marcaba el inicio de la época navideña, trayendo consigo una carga emocional que le costaba comprender.

Fue ahí cuando la vio aparecer a ella, desde el otro lado. Él se levantó de su asiento, recibiéndola con un abrazo cálido, hundiéndose en una unión que provocaba repulsión en su interior. La nueva integrante del encuadre sonrió con ternura, tomando asiento frente al hombre. Intercambiaron miradas silenciosas que decían mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Ella extendió su mano, posicionándola sobre la de él. Lucía preocupada, o quizás lo fingía. Le costaba descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones al siempre ser muy honesta con lo que sentía.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar con una melodía meliflua e inestable, opacando las luces verdes y rojas. Tan solo se mantuvieron las de color claro, creando una nieve rosada frente a aquel mundo que caía de a pocos frente a sí. Quería negarlo; se le era imposible. Pensó que ya no había nada, cuando en realidad sí había algo. Repitió el acto de clavar sus uñas en la nieve, los padres arrastrando a sus hijos quienes señalaban su extraño accionar.

Llegó la camarera con una orden, colocando dos tazas en la mesa. Lucían complacidos. Ella le agregó algo de leche extra; él nada.

 _Chocolate._

Prosiguió a meter la nieve a su boca, congelando su lengua. Le dolían los dientes al estar sensibles, se le entumecían las mejillas. El piano que sonaba del hotel paralelo a la acerca se le era insoportable, aguantando un grito que se mezclaba con las notas musicales azules. Llegó bruscamente a un alto mientras masticaba su envidia, pasión, frialdad, luz, rechazo y esperanza. Todas esas emociones se juntaban en una sola, enmarañándose en una red de la cual no podía escapar, y tampoco hacer algo al respecto.

 _Amor._

Ella gritó, la nieve cayendo de sus labios.

 **: : :**

—¿Hokkaido? —preguntó asombrada Hikari luego de salir de su clase de sociología de la educación. Cargaba muchos libros en sus brazos delgados, provocando algo de risas a sus alrededores tras verla luchar en dejarlos en una mesa. —Daisuke-kun, Takeru…

—Lo siento, Hikari-chan. Es que se me hacía muy tierno verte inflar las mejillas al estar cargando tanta cosa—Daisuke le tocó el hombro en señal de disculpas.

—No puedo darte una mano, ando cargando tu abrigo y mis separatas—Takeru se excusa, mostrando la prenda en cuestión. Era de color crema. Además, llevaba una bufanda celeste y un gorro de lana color ladrillo. —¿Tienes que sacar todos esos libros para ese trabajo?

—Es un trabajo de investigación. Quiero hacerlo bien—dijo mientras guardaba los códigos de los libros en un cuaderno de apuntes. —Volviendo a mí pregunta, ¿Hokkaido?

—¡Sí, solo por unos días! —con extrema alegría, Daisuke comenzó a mecer unos boletos de avión en las caras de ambos.

—¡Daisuke-kun, no juegues con algo tan valioso! —Hikari se los arranchó de las manos, echando un suspiro de alivio al final. —Si estos son los boletos tenlos guardados…

—¿Dónde conseguiste algo así? —Takeru arqueó una ceja, haciéndosele sospechoso.

Daisuke miró a un lado. Luego a otro. Con su mano, hizo una seña para que los otros dos se le acercaran con cautela. Formaron un pequeño círculo entre los tres. Takeru y Hikari lucían algo escépticos todavía, temiendo a que en una noche de estudios con sus otros amigos del campus universitario terminaran bebiendo de más y cometiendo actos delictivos. Ya había pasado una vez. Tuvieron que irlo a buscar a la estación de policía ya que lo encontraron semidesnudo en una panadería.

—¿Recuerdan cuando la madre de Miyako estaba buscando a personas para que trabajaran a medio-tiempo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Miyako-chan vino a implorarme a casa que aplicara. Tuve que negarme—recordando, Hikari pone un rostro algo cansado. —Luego no me contestó el teléfono y los mensajes por varios días. Estaba resentida. Lo peor fue que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que me lo dijo porque yo trataba de hablarle como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Esa chica está loca. No entiendo cómo Ichijouji la soporta—el moreno hizo un gesto en el dedo para luego pasarlo a su cabeza y darle vueltas. —Lo…ca.

—Es Ichijouji-kun. Se supone que eres su mejor amigo, Daisuke-kun. Deberías saberlo.

—¡Es que ese chico tiene gustos extraños, Miyako siendo uno de ellos!

—Daisuke, regresando al tema…—Takeru sonrió algo nervioso, tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación, ya que él y Hikari solían irse por la tangente.

—¡Cierto! Como iba diciendo… decidieron hacer una lotería uno de esos días. Por más que fuera trabajador me dejaron intentar y bueno… ¡gané! —volvió a presumir su victoria antes las miradas que se formaban en una mezcla de un profundo océano con sabor a canela, tras robarle los boletos de las manos a Hikari.

—¡Oye! —ella trató de tomarlos de regreso.

Takeru tuvo que evitar reír al ver a Hikari saltar para alcanzar el brazo de Daisuke. Últimamente estaba más burlón e infantil a diferencia de hace unos meses atrás, que sabía exactamente qué dirección tomar con su vida. Había cambiado de carrera a una de educación, siendo compañero de Hikari en algunas clases. Andaba retrasado tras el cambio, siendo incluso algo brusco el brinco de arte culinario hacia una profesión de letras. Había pensado convertirse en profesor de educación física.

Él había tenido sus motivos para esa decisión y, una vez hecha, no había marcha atrás.

Ahora, los tres andaban en la misma facultad. Hikari educación infantil; Daisuke educación física; Takeru literatura.

Quiso sonreír pero se contuvo. La atmósfera en sí no se lo permitía. Tan solo pretendió en el momento que el moreno le ganó a la castaña, esta resignándose al no poder tomarlos de regreso sin permiso alguno. Se colocó al lado de Takeru, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

La cubierta de uno de los libros se abrió, papeles siendo mecidos por la repentina ráfaga.

—¡Iremos juntos a Sapporo, Hokkaido!

Cediendo ante la carismática invitación de Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari intercambiaron rostros llenos de preocupación. No sabían si él estaba siendo eufórico por el hecho de haber ganado y le emocionaba un viaje grupal, o simplemente trataba de olvidar lo sucedido hace un par de semanas. Ambos tenían que medirse al estar con él, dado a que andaba mostrando su enojo ante las parejas de la calle, inclusive a las mismas de la universidad, al caminar.

Después de todo, su relación con Noriko Kawada acababa de terminar luego de cinco años juntos.

—¿Me acompañan a la biblioteca? Tengo que devolver los libros—ella se sentía algo incómoda, pensando en el suceso mientras regresaba a la mesa en donde los había dejado—. Me los llevé por varios días y si no los regreso pronto me pueden suspender el mes de utilizar los servicios por impuntual…

—Qué inusual que Hikari-chan ande con la cabeza en las nubes—silbó el amigo irresponsable.

Takeru se limitó a morderse el labio.

Hikari pretendió ignorancia. Prefirió recordar el incidente, por más que deseara borrarlo por completo de su mente.

Todo el campus se había enterado por un motivo muy grande. Uno del cual Daisuke jamás se salvaría y lo atormenta hasta ahora. Quizás por ese motivo, pensaba la castaña, él prefería quedarse hasta tarde en fiestas aleatorias para borrar el incidente de su mente.

Jamás olvidaría cómo observó a la distancia, junto a Takeru, la forma en la que Daisuke le levantó la mano por un motivo absurdo, que todavía desconocen.

O pretenden desconocer.

—¡Claro! No tengo nada que hacer. Suspendieron mi clase de las once y ahora ando libre hasta la una—sonriente, colocando ambos brazos tras su cuello, el moreno camina con prontitud solo para ser detenido por Hikari tras jalarle los googles de la espalda—. ¡Con amor, Hikari!

—No hay amor, Daisuke. Ahora dame una mano con estos libros, que él anda con mi abrigo y sus separatas. Andas feliz de la vida, así que un poco de ayuda no te hará daño—señaló al rubio, quien andaba cargando los objetos—. Sino tendrás que invitarme un helado, y me encargaré de pedir el más grande, con complementos, y algo de beber. Ah, y luego unos panqueques con crema y fresas.

Takeru se quedó en silencio, pensando en su billetera si es que realmente Hikari tenía antojo de todo eso el día de hoy.

Ella se limitó a lanzarle una carismática sonrisa, tenuemente amenazadora, al líder de su generación mientras se relamía internamente su banquete si se llegase a cumplir.

Daisuke tembló al darle escalofríos y, al igual que a Takeru, su billetera.

—Tienes una novia cruel, Takeru. Es un demonio. Esa luz es tan solo una vil mentira—recibiendo los libros de los brazos de Hikari, él emprende su camino algo malhumorado.

—Espero que realmente no tengas ganas de comer todo eso—suspiró Takeru luego de colocarse al lado de Hikari.

—Quizás sí, quizás no.

Los otros dos se quedan por detrás, pasmados en cómo el chico alzaba sus piernas mostrando su falta de confort. Ocultaron una diminuta risa por lo bajo, disfrutando su pequeño momento a solas. Por consideración a Daisuke, y su autoproclamado odio hacia todas las parejas melosas, han mantenido su cariño a una distancia moderada, aparentando tan solo ser un grupo de amigos al estar juntos, cosa que todavía lo eran. No obstante, Takeru deseaba estar más tiempo de forma privada con Hikari. Aunque, por más que lo deseara, jamás podría ir en contra del deseo de ella. Sabe a la perfección que Hikari suele preocuparse más por los demás que por ella misma, he por ello su creciente preocupación hacia Daisuke. Ambos saben que está pretendiendo; luchando contra sus sentimientos para así no quebrarse por su fatal error.

El muchacho se limitaba a recordar con intensidad el último momento íntimo que compartieron hace unos meses atrás, a veces arrepintiéndose de que sea lo único que ronda en su cabeza al estar con Hikari. Debía ocultar su sonrojo si imaginaba vívidamente las escenas, y este fue uno de esos casos tras verla parpadear.

—Takeru, ya me puedes pasar mis cosas Hikari extiende ambos brazos, tras dejar de jugar con sus ojos como una traviesa mariposa.

Rechazándolos, él abre el abrigo crema. Se lo coloca gentilmente en los hombros, ella entrecerrando sus ojos para sentir las dulces caricias de Takeru. Hikari recordaba el sonido del teclado cada vez que las yemas daban con su piel, erizándola. Trazó un camino por su cuello para así colocar aquél sombrero de lana sobre su cabello. Jugó un poco con aquél flequillo que había vuelto a dejar crecer, acomodándoselo con un prendedor de diamantes con tonalidad rosa.

Su relación andaba estable, tanto así que muchos la pasaban por desapercibido. Era natural, incluso dando la impresión que estaban casados. No había necesidad de expresarse en exceso al saber que uno necesitaba algo del otro. Reconocían sus molestias discretas, sus pequeñas alegrías y tristezas camufladas. Tras casi diez años de estar juntos como una pareja, dejando de lado aquellos que fueron simples amigos, les costaba creer que estuvieron juntos toda secundaria, preparatoria y ahora los últimos años de universidad.

Por ese mismo motivo, Takeru deseaba afianzar ese lazo de a pocos. El prendedor que le obsequió era uno de los primeros pasos. Deseaba demostrarle que en un futuro le ofrecería uno mucho más significativo. Esa es una de las razones por la cual anda en varios trabajos de medio tiempo, sin olvidar que busca una editorial para que acepten su nueva novela. Podía pasar muy pocos momentos con Hikari y la consideración de ella ante Daisuke se lo hacía mucho más difícil.

Y él deseaba aprovechar toda oportunidad a solas con ella, sintiendo que solo pensaba en cosas no tan puras últimamente. Quiere estar con ella en todo sentido, y se negaba a admitir que también deseaba intimidad al resultarle sumamente vergonzoso.

—Ya estás lista—sonriente, la da una pirueta en el corredor. Las miradas de los demás alumnos los pasaron por alto, al ser algo ordinario en ellos. El campus de Humanidades era limitado, así que todos se conocían—. Alcancemos a Daisuke, antes de que cometa alguna tontería.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —acurrucándose en el calor de su atuendo de invierno, Hikari toma de los dedos a Takeru mientras bajan las escaleras del pabellón.

El elegido de la esperanza se detuvo unos segundos.

—¿No te diste cuenta? Las tenías en la mano hace un momento—la observó perplejo, incapaz de creer lo despistada que estaba Hikari esos días.

—Déjame recordar…—colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, meditando. Arrugó un poco su nariz, siendo uno de esos pequeños detalles que enternecían el corazón de Takeru—. Siendo honesta, no me percaté.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo? Aparte de lo de Daisuke. ¿Algún problema en casa? ¿Taichi volvió a hacer amargar a Sora en su aniversario?

—Al parecer ya es una tradición que mi hermano cometa algún error en su fecha especial—aguantando reír, ella echa un suspiro—. Ahora, ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Qué cosa fue lo que no noté?

—Los boletos. ¿En serio no te diste cuenta?

Hikari asintió, dando a entender que no reparó en el detalle que Takeru tanto insistía.

—Verás…

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca en el sótano, se toparon con Daisuke. Andaba luchando con los libros, dando lo mejor de sí para dejarlos en el mostrador. Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro por el esfuerzo que hacía. La cantidad que cargaba era inmensa, incluso preguntándose cómo los brazos de Hikari daban con tanto peso. Le pareció admirable, meditando pedirle algunos consejos para mejorar su condición física. Poco a poco se iban cayendo, colocando incluso una pierna para evitar que eso suceda. Sus muñecas le dolían, mas tenía que mantenerse en alto.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Cuidado, cables y micrófono pasando!

Una carismática voz se hizo paso en la biblioteca, todas las cabezas sentadas volteando con el clásico «¡ _shh_!».

—¡Ups! Lo lamento—juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro para luego agacharse, una alumna de cabello almendrado algo largo, se disculpa. Sus pies andaban enredados con diversos cables, además de cargar un _boom_ de forma inestable, al ser más grande que su propio cuerpo—. Esto sucede porque el director desea grabar en la biblioteca una escena.

—Hinanawi-chan, ¡con amor! —Daisuke fue capaz de dejar los libros, a asombro de la secretaria—. ¿Acaso deseas romper algo más?

—Tienes razón, Motomiya-kun, siempre ando rompiendo algo cuando ando con el _boom_. Falta de coordinación—algo nerviosa, se rasca la mejilla—. ¡Pero saliste ileso!

—Fūka-san, qué milagro verte grabando por aquí. Normalmente lo hacen en otras locaciones—Hikari se le acerca, asombrada en que la chica lograse mantener su equilibro mucho más que Daisuke segundos atrás.

—¡Hikari-chan! Lo que sucede es que el encargado del audio y el productor siguen sin aparecer… sin olvidar a quien maneja la dirección de arte. Solo estamos la camarógrafa, el director, y yo… que por cierto, ¿en dónde están? Si ellos fueron por el ascensor deberían haber llegado antes. ¡Ay qué vergüenza porque los actores hasta están en la puerta de la universidad! ¡Alguien tiene que ir a recibirlos! No entiendo por qué el director quiere que vengamos todos juntos aquí en vez de ir por ellos.

—Hinanawi, creo que es porque tú corres extremadamente rápido y no pisas los escalones. Los saltas. Me sorprende que estés intacta con tanta cosa encima—Takeru coloca un brazo sobre el cuello de Hikari, para luego darle un ligero golpe en la frente a la nueva chica que había irrumpido el sagrado silencio.

Hikari la observó, pensando que su cuello luciría bien con una bufanda naranja.

—Takeru-san, me halagas.

—Fūka-san, no creo que haya sido un cumplido—Hikari sonrió nerviosa.

El sonido del ascensor despistó a la estudiante de audiovisuales, revelando a las únicas dos personas puntuales de su grupo. Una de ellas era una chica de mediana estatura, cabello verde agua que llegaba hasta su cuello y unos ojos con una vida que resplandecía. A su lado, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche, junto a unos ojos verdes que parecían explotar de un amor descomunal.

—Hina-chan, lamentamos la demora—dijo ella.

—Toki-chan, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? —se les acercó, algo dudosa. —No me digas que intentó algo pervertido de nuevo.

—Alguien se puso a jugar con todos los botones del ascensor y a tocar la alarma en cada piso—echó un suspiro, solo para luego tomar de la mano al chico—. Y ese alguien sí lo intentó pero le hice acordar que existe un lugar y momento para todo.

—¡Tokiko-chan, Tokiko-chan! ¡Me estás lastimando! —gritó, rogando por piedad.

—Akki…—sonriente, siguió cortándole la circulación en la mano. —Como castigo cargarás la cámara todo el tiempo.

—¡No se enoje conmigo, Tokiko-sama!

—¡Akira! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? —Fūka colocó ambas manos en su cintura, yendo hacia ellos para ayudar con los demás equipos—. Además, ¿grabar en la biblioteca? ¡Estás demente!

—¡Mi linda _imouto_! —acudió hacia ella, para abrazarla y sobarle la cabeza con alegría—. Puedes enojarte más conmigo.

Hikari se dejó sorprender por su parecido a Takeru una vez más, y le costaba acostumbrarse cada vez que lo veía.

—Toki-chan, ¿cómo aguantas a mi hermano? —rindiéndose ante los afectos de su hermano, quien siempre imploraba por el cariño de ella en millares de formas aparentando ser más que fraternal, lanzó la pregunta.

—Hmm, ¿poder de persuasión? ¿Amenazas? —cerró sus ojos, meditando—. ¿O quizás porque verlo sufrir es mi diversión?

A Hikari le dieron escalofríos esas últimas palabras, pensando que si este fuera otro mundo, aquello sería la pura verdad.

—Creo que cuando uno ama a una persona, adora hasta los detalles más pequeños… incluso si llegan a ser defectos algo repulsivos—Tokiko terminó con una carismática sonrisa.

—¡Tokiko-chan! —avergonzado, se separa de su hermana. Tose un poco, afinando su garganta—. Todo tiene una muy buena explicación y lo verás en post-producción, editora-tan.

—Editora-tan…—suspirando ante el apodo, lo jala de las mejillas—. Editora-tan esto. Editora-tan lo otro. ¡Si soy la editora necesito saber qué pasa en la cabeza de este director!

—Hina-chan, casi lo olvidaba—ignorando el dolor de su novio, Tokiko llama la atención de la hermana menor—. La actriz está perdida.

—¿Cómo que la actriz está perdida? —detuvo su castigo, para luego zarandear al mismo sujeto—. ¡Akira, es tu responsabilidad!

—En realidad es responsabilidad del productor…—más sacudidas lo recibieron.

—¡Todos son unos irresponsables! —deseando desplomarse, no repara en que su hermano aguantaba decir algo más. —¡Especialmente tú, Akira! Ya deberías haberte graduado hace mucho.

—Pero quería llevar por lo menos una clase contigo, mi querida _imouto_.

—¡No tenías que reprobar distintas materias cada año para atrasarte, por Dios!

— _Siscon_ —Tokiko tosió antes de decirlo, afinando su garganta para luego fingir que le había dado una alergia—. _Siscon_.

—¡Amor, no eso de nuevo! —volteó ofendido, o inclusive algo resentido luego de que esas palabras fueran como un flechazo hacia su corazón tras ser parcialmente verdad—¡Quiero muchísimo a mi _imouto_ pero no a ese nivel!

—Algo me dice que si esto fuera otro universo, habría algo entre ustedes dos. Sobre todo por Akki… ah… sería maravillo verlo sufrir por eso…—la chica colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, completamente sonrosada y fantaseando.

—¿Y a Toki-chan qué le pasa? —la hermana menor arqueó una ceja.

—Verás…—se alejó un poco, cruzándose de brazos. Luego, levantó el dedo índice, como dando una clase a una niña de pre-escolar—. Mi queridísima _imouto_ , hay muchos tipos de relaciones en este mundo. Algunas son dulces y melosas. Otras son deprimentes… o simplemente planas y aburridas. Ahora, como puedes observar…—señaló a la novia, quien seguía babeando—. Tokiko-chan y yo estamos en un tipo de relación que llamarías… sadomasoquismo.

—… Akira…

—¿Acaso quieres saber quién es quién?

—… Akira… déjame decirte que…

—Mi amor, ahí, es la sádica.

Una vez que lo escuchó, Tokiko se detuvo para luego saludar con total calma y quietud. Su sonrisa parecía angelical, brillando como los mil soles.

Fūka se abrazó y tembló.

—¡Demasiada información, idiota! —logrando recomponerse, lo jala de las mejillas sin piedad.

—Akki… si no confiesas ahora tu error no habrá recompensa—jalándolo de su abrigo para alejarlo de la furia de su hermana, Tokiko se pone frente a frente con él—. Por más que no me moleste lo que haces, ya que es sumamente placentero verte ser lastimado por mi querida Hina-chan, es momento de cerrar la boca.

A los ojos de Hikari, aquello lucía como una advertencia. Por ese mismo motivo le sorprendió la actitud despreocupada de Akira. Tras percatarse que la novia no había sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, colocó sus labios cerca de su oreja. Parecía estarle murmurando algo. El rostro de él se tornó de un rojo intenso, solo para acabar separándose y toser con gran fuerza. Tokiko sonrió y lo empujó.

—Algo pervertido, presumo—dijo Fūka arqueando una ceja.

—No tienes idea, mi querida _imouto_. No tienes idea de lo que me perdería si no confieso ahora—sacudiendo la palma de su mano frente a los dos, recurre a sostenerla de los hombros—. Por más que los pechos de Tokiko-chan sean tan planos como una tabla de planchar no tienes idea de lo que son capaces y no pienso dejarlos de lado.

—¡Akira, de nuevo demasiada información!

Takeru y Hikari se cubrieron los rostros, avergonzados.

—Los actores no están en la puerta de la universidad.

—Qué. Me. Estás. Diciendo—pausando cada palabra, la joven estudiante contenía todas sus ganas de molerlo a golpes. Luego, prosigue a sujetarse el cabello en desesperación—. ¡Solo tenemos doce horas para grabar! ¿Y eso que la actriz se había perdido?

—Akki me obligó a mentir—sin sentir vergüenza alguna luego de haber tenido revelada información clasificada, Tokiko lo señala.

—¡Amor, no me delates así!

—Ay, no… ¿ahora qué hacemos? —la chica de cabello almendrado empezó a dar vueltas en la entrada de la biblioteca, incrementando el enredo entre los cables tras haber dejado el gigante micrófono en una de las paredes.

—¿No quieres ir a Hokkaido, Hinanawi-chan?

Sin poder leer la atmósfera, Daisuke había sacado uno de los boletos, extendiéndoselo. Ella se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Todos sabían que Daisuke es muy inoportuno, también distraído e idiota. Pero jamás creyeron que tendría falta de delicadeza en una situación tan crítica. Hikari acudió hacia él, arrastrándolo a la fuerza. La pequeña luz había comprendido, finalmente, la pregunta de Takeru. Cuando sujetó los boletos, no se había percatado que no solo eran tres, sino cuatro.

—Presumo que luego sigue la boda, ¿no? Asumirás toda responsabilidad, ¿no? Dejarás que ronde tus sueños y los transforme en pesadillas, ¿no? —abrazando a su hermana, Akira la toma hacia sí, protegiéndola—. Nadie puede tener a mi imouto porque… ¡ella es mía!

Daisuke retrocedió, algo asustado.

—¡No soy propiedad de nadie!

—No habrá recompensa, Akki—alzando los hombros, Tokiko decide apretar el botón del ascensor—. Vamos a tener que buscar actores en el campus. Esto sí que es un problema.

—¡Tokiko-chan! ¡Amor! ¡Todo menos eso! Conseguiré actores, te lo prometo. ¡Soy el director, productor, todo lo que quieras, hasta sonido pero, por favor! —incluso recurrió a ponerse de rodillas—. Te conseguiré a la actriz principal en un instante, lo verás.

El mundo de Hikari se tornó blanco. No supo por qué. Una premonición corría dentro de ella. Una muy grande. No sabía cómo explicarlo, le costaba definirlo. Se lo transmitió a Takeru por medio de señales invisibles que le costaban atar. Una canción de navidad podía ser escuchada a la distancia, junto a guirnaldas que decoraban el camino a seguir. Extendió su brazo hacia el horizonte, creyendo así llegar al origen. Separó a la pareja de novios sumamente contrastante, justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Su corazón se quedó atorado en la garganta, con muchas ganas de llorar. Le costaba entender la razón.

Algo le decía que era el momento correcto para lo más incorrecto.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú serás la actriz!

Tan solo se dedicó a quedarse confundida. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces sus ojos celestes, dando lo mejor de sí para comprender la situación. Tenía a sus pies a un joven de probablemente más de veinticuatro años, rogándole como un animalito abandonado un cálido hogar. Arregló su perfecto flequillo, todavía algo cohibida tras ser recibida de semejante manera tras abrir las puertas. No sabía si avanzar o retroceder, su poncho rojo yendo de adelante hacia atrás. Sus pequeños mocasines lustrando el suelo de loza. Hikari deseaba lanzarse hacia ella, protegiéndola como la muñeca que es ante su mirada. Tan preciosa, tan delicada, tan todo. Como un maniquí que podría vestir y vestir. Cambiar y cambiar. Un aura de perfección que le resultaba inusual pero a la vez usual.

—Catherine…—le susurró al viento.

—Creo que me estás confundiendo—algo nerviosa, no sabía qué dirección tomar tras tener al joven acaparándola.

—¡Te lo suplico, sé mi actriz! ¡Quiero esa recompensa!

—Yo solo… yo solo quiero devolver unos libros…—deseando pasar, se esforzó en buscar ayuda. Los primeros ojos con los que dio fueron los de los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza—. ¡Hikari-san! ¡Takeru-san!

Ella huyó hacia ellos, frustrando los planes de Akira Hinanawi.

—Recompensa… recompensa…—murmuraba mientras era jalado hacia el ascensor. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras extendía sus brazos a la actriz improvisada.

—Habrá recompensa si logras salvar nuestra calificación en este cortometraje—cortante, Tokiko hizo una señal, llamando a la hermana menor.

—¡Voy! —Fūka corrió hacia ellos antes de que cerraran las puertas, salvo que antes se agachó frente a Daisuke—. ¡Lo lamento, Motomiya-kun! Mi hermano es algo especial. Para la próxima será.

Una vez que la tormenta finalizó, retornó hacia su círculo de amigos. Todos en la biblioteca desearon aplaudir por el silencio, aunque algo divertidos. Habían tenido un gran espectáculo, ya que esa facultad los sorprendía cada día con sus carismáticos personajes. Sin olvidar que Fūka andaba en un pijama adorable debido a la flojera, causando a que su club de fans incrementara. Daisuke suspiró, para luego reparar en la presencia de Catherine Deneuve.

—¡Hey! —alegre, acude hacia ella—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, estudiante de intercambio?

—¡Daisuke-kun! —inflando sus mejillas, Hikari deseaba quitarle esa mala manía.

Cada vez que veía a Catherine la llamaba de dicha forma.

—No me molesta, Hikari-san—sonriente, deja los libros con la secretaria de la biblioteca—. Estaba devolviendo unos diccionarios.

—Verdad, estás de intercambio por traducción e interpretación de idiomas—Takeru golpeó la palma de su mano, recordándolo.

Fue ahí cuando el presentimiento de Hikari se volvió realidad.

—Estudiante de intercambio, ¿quieres ir a Hokkaido con nosotros?

La elegida de la luz juró ver nieve caer entre ellos, al igual que la música navideña resonar. Guirnaldas doradas los acompañaban, evocando una sensación dulce y amarga.

 _Chocolate._

 **: : :**

Las emociones que se derretían, tanto dulces como amargas, eran como un chocolate. Le causaba daño al desear acercarse al café en donde ambas figuras platicaban. No comprendía el motivo del dolor. Probablemente sea amor. Los espectadores silenciosos seguían escabulléndose, dejándola dentro de su inestable andar. A la izquierda. A la derecha. Dudaba y dudaba en un eterno laberinto. Las caricias que habían intercambiado en la penumbra no eran más que un juego para él. Jugaba con sus sentimientos al igual que un niño pequeño tras romper un jarrón. Por más que juntara las piezas, el jarrón no volvería a su estado original. Las quebraduras seguirán ahí para recordar por siempre el evento de su travesura.

Quizás si no hubiese sido tan dulce, de un sabor amargo, tan todo, no estaría sufriendo bajo la nieve. Los copos habían empezado a caer del cielo, recordándole que estaban en un sitio distinto, muy lejos de casa. Muy lejos de un lugar al cual podría huir tras vivir en soledad.

Sus ideales se habían quemado por completo, dejando un sabor tostado en su boca. La nieve cambiaba con cada mordisco que daba. No le importaba si la ocasionaba pulmonía. No le importaba si venía seguridad y la encerraba. Tan solo deseaba huir, sin dejar de mirar la escena que se desenvolvía. Era desagradable, cruel y prohibido. Una tendencia obsesiva.

 _Morbo._

Se quedó hipnotizada en la mujer que andaba sentada frente a él, todavía con la mano colocada sobre la suya. Se dieron un ligero apretón que estrujó su corazón. El ambiente del café era reconfortante. Tanto así que anhelaba entrar e interrumpir, temiendo lo peor. Deseaba negarlo, aludiendo a que era una ilusión lo que se desenvolvía. Una palabra retumbó en sus orejas una vez que la chica abrió sus labios.

« _Cobarde_ » le había dicho.

No se iba. No se iba. No se iba. Sonaba. Sonaba. Sonaba. Las campanas lo traían consigo, aguantando sus ganas de hundirse en el sollozo que anhelaba salir. Deseaba que finalmente encuentren. Que él le encuentre. Aguantó un nuevo grito, pidiendo que le encuentre.

Que encuentre a su « _yo_ » que rebosaba.

Los sentimientos con los cuales nació no estaban en la caja de su corazón. Creía en su propia forma de vivir, evitando todo aquello que le dañara. Todos tenían la impresión, por su ascendencia y origen, que era una persona soberbia; presumida; arrogante. Una persona colocada en un pedestal de envidia, o quizás una pasarela de envidia. Asumían que su rol era quebrar parejas, como siempre.

Las historias que creaban con su nombre siempre eran como un enemigo común, rompiendo el amor entre una luz que anhelaba un poco de esperanza, y la esperanza que pedía por más luz.

Siguió mirando su más gran arrepentimiento que se había separado de su cariño, disolviéndose en la nieve, los copos cubriendo su rubio cabello.

 **: : :**

—No creí que le tendrías miedo a los aviones, Hikari-chan. ¿Cómo hiciste cuando viajamos todos en Imperialdramon?

—Ni idea, Daisuke-kun. Hablando de ello, me hubiera gustado poder traer a Gatomon con nosotros.

—A mí a Veemon… el muy flojo no quiso venir.

—Gatomon se disculpó porque está algo ocupada en el Digimundo ayudando. Están construyendo algo para los Digimon bebé. Creo que un sitio de recreaciones.

Los dos chicos iban adelante, platicando sobre trivialidades. La elegida de la luz andaba sumida en conversaciones sin sentido, todavía preocupada y sumamente distraída. De vez en cuando, el heredero del valor y la amistad debía detenerla para que así no se estrellara contra algún poste o vitrina del Nuevo Aeropuerto de Chitose. De vez en cuando, Takeru se perdía en el reloj digital de cada terminal, preocupado por la hora. Siempre al lado de Catherine, vigilándola, temiendo a que se perdiera. No es que la chica anduviera con la cabeza en las nubes, sino que tenía la tendencia a sorprenderse con facilidad cuando algo le resultaba fascinante. La primera vez que fue a Tokio se embelesaba con los árboles de cerezo tras verlos en todas partes.

—Catherine, lamento que te veas involucrada en esto—Takeru se disculpó en nombre del atolondrado chico—. No tenías que aceptar la invitación de Daisuke.

—Takeru-san, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy encantada que Motomiya-san me haya ofrecido ese boleto. No es molestia, en lo absoluto—sonriente, pretendía. Takeru se percató de ello—. Es un buen descanso tras estar sumida en diccionarios.

—Hikari también está dándose una merecida pausa tras tantos informes. Por el otro lado, yo aprovecharé en buscar algo de inspiración con tanta nieve. Es una maravilla que en Hokkaido empiece esta temporada a inicios de noviembre—jalando su maletín de ruedas, este hacía clac clac al ir en las escaleras mecánicas—. ¿Estás preocupada por algo, Catherine?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ladeó el rostro.

—Te noto algo diferente.

—Estás pensando de más. En realidad, deberías estarte preocupando más por Hikari-san. Ella es la que preocupa. Normalmente no es tan torpe con sus alrededores.

Takeru detuvo bruscamente el andar de la francesa, acorralándola por unos segundos.

—Catherine, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Algo te sucede. Puedo notar todo pequeño detalle. El tiempo que convivimos en Francia me mostró cada faceta tuya. Por eso sé que estás ocultando algo. Al igual que aquella vez que regresaste sonriente luego de que ese patán te dejara de lado. Tú querías llorar y no lo noté. Por eso he aprendido para que no se repita el mismo error.

—Takeru-san…—ella bajó el rostro.

—¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?

Catherine abrió sus labios para decir algo. Deseaba dejar salir la angustia que la carcomía por dentro, atormentándola por las noches. Quería confesarle que la invitación la había sacado de un mundo del cual deseaba escapar. Volar lejos, entre las nubes, de regreso a Francia al no poder aguantarlo más. Quería que todo terminara para volver al único sitio en el cual se sentía a salvo.

—Takeru-san… en vez de preguntarme qué me sucede, deberías preguntarte qué le sucede a Hikari-san. Ella no es así de distraída. Algo la atormenta—colocó ambas manos en su pecho, alzándose de puntillas hacia Takeru. Él retrocedió un poco, incómodo—. Tiene algo en su cabeza que no la deja tranquila. Esa impresión me da. Algo tan importante que ni te ha consultado. Ustedes eran mejores amigos que siempre se contaban las cosas, hasta lo más profundo e íntimo… entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho?

—Sí hemos hablado. Está siempre pensando en cómo hacer que Daisuke supere lo de Noriko y olvide el incidente. Quiere saber si podrá hacerlo y tratamos de ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?

Las palabras de Catherine detuvieron los latidos de Takeru.

—¿Qué andan haciendo ustedes dos? ¡Tenemos que tomar el bus! Son la una y cuarenta de la tarde y parte a las dos. ¡Hay que apresurarnos! —Daisuke gritó en medio del aeropuerto, sin importarle la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer.

—No tienes que gritar tanto…—nerviosa, Hikari trataba de hacerle bajar la voz, sonriendo algo nerviosa—. Takeru, rápido. Compremos un almuerzo para el camino, que tenga muchos _dangos_ y _mochis_ , ¡sí!

Las risillas de su novia hicieron que los latidos retornaran.

—Estás pensando de más, Catherine—extendiéndole la mano, le secuestra la suya para llevarla consigo—. Daisuke es capaz de dejarnos por más que haya hecho reservaciones. No sé qué es lo que tienes en esa cabeza pero, espero que este improvisado viaje te libere un poco de ese estrés.

Ella se limitó a asentir, implorando que se volviera en realidad, disipando esos pensamientos como por arte de magia.

Una vez que estuvo con su novia, se le acercó para abrazarla por detrás y darle un suave beso en el cabello. Arregló el prendedor de diamantes rosa, ya que andaba algo suelto. Hikari estaba sumida frente a la vitrina de almuerzos, sus ojos brillando ante tanta delicia. Las variedades de _dangos_ y _mochis_ en cada uno eran infinitas, su duda creciendo al no poder decidir cuál comprar. Su antojo variaba de un segundo a otro, hipnotizada, también, en los hermosos acabados y texturas de cada lonchera. Primero tenía ganas de _anko_ , al ser distintos a los comunes con _azuki_. Aunque también le provocaba el _chadango_ , por ser de té verde. Pero el clásico _bocchan dango_ le hacía agua la boca por su tenue rojo, blanco y verde.

—No sé cuál elegir…—hizo un ligero puchero, inflando las mejillas.

Takeru jugó con ellas, apretándolas con cariño.

—Si no decides pronto, Daisuke puede volver a gritar—divertido, Takeru coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Hikari.

— _Hanami dango_ , _kibi dango_ , _kuri dango_ … ¡mira, un _mochi_ relleno de helado de chocolate! —cambiando bruscamente de dulce, Hikari abría su billetera—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo.

—Hikari, si comes tanto dulce vas a subir de peso.

—Nunca subo de peso, tengo un metabolismo rápido—con seguridad, Hikari levanta un dedo afirmándolo—. Disculpe, quiero llevarme el de aquí…

Una vez que decidió el almuerzo de todos en base a su gusto y antojos, se reunieron en la terminal con Catherine y Daisuke. Caminando a la distancia, Takeru detuvo momentáneamente a Hikari, perdido en la escena que se desenvolvía entre los dos. El moreno andaba apoyado en una de las paredes, jugando en su celular. Probablemente sea ese juego de idols en el que anda metido, levantándose en la madrugada cada evento para conseguir a la que más le gusta. El rubio pudo confirmarlo tras verlo alzar un puño en el aire. Eso significaba que había pasado una canción en modo experto. Suspiró, para luego dirigir su atención hacia Catherine. Andaba con un libro sentada en una de las sillas de espera.

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo, sin establecer conversación alguna.

Hikari volvió a ver en blanco, una nieve invisible cayendo entre los dos. Una guirnalda roja estaba atada en los dedos de cada uno, uniéndolos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para limpiar su ilusión, retornando a la realidad.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Daisuke-kun y Catherine-san nunca han estado a solas. De seguro les cuesta hablar al conocer muy poco de cada uno—asumió, cargando el almuerzo—. Nos espera una hora de viaje, hasta un poquito más, para llegar al _onsen_ de Jozankei. Los dos vamos a ir juntos. La tensión entre ellos va a ser terrible.

« _Takeru-san… en vez de preguntarme qué me sucede, deberías preguntarte qué le sucede a Hikari-san. Ella no es así de distraída. Algo la atormenta. Tiene algo en su cabeza que no la deja tranquila_.»

—Puedes ir con Daisuke. Yo iré con ella—la desconcertó tras darle una palmada en el hombro. La observó complacida—. Si esto te tranquiliza, bien por mí.

Hikari sonrió, acurrucándose en el torso de Takeru. Él sabía que era su forma de agradecimiento. Las palabras de Catherine no dejaban de retumbar en su mente, al igual que la preocupación de Hikari. No le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo con Daisuke. Después de todo, él había estado enamorado de ella por un largo tiempo antes de estar con Noriko, y teme que esos sentimientos retornen tras su novia estar pendiente de él como una madre preocupada por su pequeño hijo. Corriendo hacia el moreno, Hikari le transmite la propuesta, Daisuke luciendo satisfecho. Catherine alzó su cabeza del libro, para luego retornar su atención a la lectura. Takeru no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella.

—Si no me dices qué te pasa, no haré nada con respecto a Hikari—su repentina presencia la hizo saltar, ya que para ella, él se manifestó en cuestión de segundos en el asiento de al lado.

—Takeru-san, me asustaste—cerrando su libro, pierde su mirada celeste en el prendedor de diamantes rosa de Hikari—. Es hermoso.

—No me ignores, estudiante de intercambio.

—Takeru-san, estás sonando como Motomiya-san—comenzó a jugar con sus manos—. No te estoy ignorando. Es solo que he notado un detalle más.

—¿Un detalle más? —Takeru se recostó, estirando los pies sobre su maletín.

—Quieres decirle algo muy importante a Hikari-san. Muy importante. Tan importante que andas dejando indicios, como ese prendedor.

El objeto relució a la distancia, mientras su carismática sonrisa era dirigida hacia Daisuke.

—¿De cuándo acá te volviste tan perceptiva? —echó un suspiro al cielo.

—No lo sé. Simplemente pasó desde que llegué a Japón a inicios del semestre.

La espera fue breve, el silencio también, ya que Daisuke volvió a gritar para que todos subieran al bus. Acudieron hacia el líder, los dos primeros mucho más emocionados de lo normal. Ayudaron a subir las maletas, haciendo línea junto a los demás pasajeros. Una vez dentro, cambiaron los asientos por completo. Takeru y Catherine; Hikari y Daisuke. El bus arrancó, dejando el aeropuerto atrás.

Tan solo había pasado media hora de viaje, hasta que Daisuke exclamó que tenía hambre.

—Veamos cómo podemos compartir el almuerzo entre los cuatro—propuso su compañera de asiento, abriendo la lonchera.

—¡Es bastante comida! —Daisuke lucía complacido.

Los ojos de Catherine brillaron a la distancia.

—Qué lindo se ve…—murmuró.

—¿No querrás decir delicioso? —Takeru asomó su cabeza.

—Lindo y delicioso…—Catherine contuvo sus ganas de levantarse.

Hikari alzó sus ojos, dando directo con los azules de Takeru. Lo saludó con una delicada sonrisa, para luego hacer señas con respecto a la comida. Las croquetas brillaban, su crujiente superficie haciendo agua la boca de la estudiante Francesa. El tempura lucía exquisito, junto a las verduras salteadas. Unos dangos de té verde estaban a un lado, para que luego estuviera el mochi que Hikari tanto deseaba comer. Catherine no aguantó más y se levantó, yendo hacia ella.

—¡Espera, no puedes hacer eso! —Takeru extendió su brazo, tratando de detenerla algo tarde.

Astuta, una vez que estuvo al lado de los dos, se agachó hasta sus rodillas, cubriendo sus piernas con su falda a cuadros. Se percató que Daisuke seguía con su mirada la desembocadura superior de su cuerpo, solo para que ella no hiciera nada al respecto. Él, sorprendido, tuvo que desviar la mirada tras su falta de respeto.

—Estudiante de intercambio, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —trató de sonar neutral.

—Solucionándole el problema a Hikari-san. Si vengo por la comida no habrá que sufrir tanto para pasárnosla—hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos.

—¿Qué se te apetece, Catherine-san? —la elegida de la luz extiende el almuerzo, dándole una mistura de alternativas—. Puedes elegir lo que desees.

—¿De verdad? —entusiasmada, ahora junta ambas manos como en un aplauso—. Me gustaría el _mochi_. Siempre he querido probarlo.

—Claro, ten.

Una vez que Catherine lo tuvo en manos, su felicidad fue desbordante. Tomó un par de croquetas para Takeru y se lanzó hacia su asiento, tarareando como si fuese su cumpleaños. El rubio se quedó incrédulo tras notar lo que ella traía en manos, después de recibir sus croquetas. Trató de dar con la mirada de Hikari, para ver que andaba comiendo los _dangos_ , ignorando las peticiones de Daisuke para que le dé de comer en la boca.

—Hikari… ¿por qué eres así? —Takeru no sabía qué hacer.

Catherine no lo escuchó, y le dio un mordisco al _mochi_. Tras saborearlo, se detuvo abruptamente tras pasarlo. Lo colocó en sus rodillas, envolviéndolo dulcemente. Lo apretó un poco con las manos, aguantando algo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí… es solo que… el sabor del _mochi_ …

—Era relleno de helado. Hikari sigue amándolos y desea comerlos en todo. Ahora me resulta curioso que sea en un _mochi_. Me parece sospechoso ya que se derretiría, pero no creo que ella repare en esos detalles.

Catherine sacudió el rostro.

—No es eso… me gustó la textura de ambos. Se complementaban… es solo que… esto te debe sonar ridículo.

—No lo sabré si no me lo dices.

El silencio reinó, la mayoría de los pasajeros durmiendo. Las voces pintorescas de Hikari y Daisuke se escuchaban a la distancia.

—No me gusta el chocolate. Odio el chocolate.

 **: : :**

Su más grande arrepentimiento seguía hablando con la mujer castaña. Movían lentamente la taza con la cucharita de metal. Podía jurar que el sonido llegaba hasta sus tímpanos, aclamando a que dejara la escena pero, su reciente descubierto morbo se lo impedía. Caía y caía la nieve, cubriendo su cabello. Se le veía muy poco, opacado como los faroles de sus alrededores. Se comenzó a arrastrar, clavando sus uñas en la helada superficie. Ofuscaba sus gritos comiendo la nieve, está cambiando sabores.

Esperanza.

Luz.

Amistad.

Valor.

Seguía y seguía. Daba y Daba. Comprendía y Comprendía. Negaba y Negaba.

La miserable debilidad que esa misma mujer le había hecho notar. Era una cobarde, lo sabía muy bien. Se dedicaba a huir de sus problemas observando el de los demás, añorando dar una solución. Aunque eso también era una mentira. No daba soluciones. Tan solo dejaba indicios, migajas de pan para engañarlos a una casa llena de dulces. Era una decoración de sus mentiras y propia naturaleza, la cual fue escupida tras notar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ahora, sin nieve en la boca, volvió a gritar.

 **: : :**

—¿Motomiya-san?

Catherine acababa de salir de las aguas termales, ajustando la yukata. El moreno andaba escondido, atorándose con algo que llevaba sumido en sus labios. La nube de humo que salía tan solo fue una confirmación más para Catherine. El aroma final lo delató por completo, sin olvidar que ella se colocó a su costado, soportándolo. La noche se cernía entre ambos como un manto celestial, bañado en estrellas que deseaban caer del cielo.

—Creí que no te gustaba fumar—colocó su mano en la oscuridad.

—Quería hacerme el interesante—dijo con confianza, solo para después echarse a toser—. Estudiante de intercambio, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—Decidí tomar un baño. Además, deseaba dejarlos solos a ellos dos—alzó la vista, indicando la habitación que estaba detrás del jardín japonés—. Tienen que hablar de varias cosas.

—Siento que le he robado a Hikari por varios meses—Daisuke aplastó el cigarro con la suela de su zapato. Tembló un poco por el viento—. ¿No tienes frío?

—No. Estoy acostumbrada al frío—replicó alegre, todavía extendiendo su mano en las sombras.

La luz de luna iluminó la barba del moreno que estaba creciendo de a pocos, un par de pelos que daban brillo a los ojos de Catherine.

—No te has estado afeitando.

—Dijiste que así te gustaba—todavía tosiendo un poco, sus manos finalmente se unen—. No.

—Motomiya-san…

Hizo un chasquido con los dientes, algo irritado.

—Este distanciamiento duele, Cath—la observó con profundidad—. Y sigue doliendo… « _Motomiya-san…_ ».

—No puedo hacer mucho para enmendar mi error. Después de todo, fue mi culpa…—deseando acudir hacia una mano que la rechaza, aguantó sus lágrimas—. Y tú con el « _estudiante de intercambio…_ ».

—¿Sigues odiando el chocolate? —Daisuke miró hacia el cielo estrellado, pretendiendo ignorar un llanto que jamás salió.

—Sí. Es lo que más odio.

—¿Sabes? Mi favorito es el amargo. El de Hikari es el blanco. Takeru ama el regular pero si tiene nueces, almendras o avellanas todavía mejor—riendo por lo bajo, guarda ambas manos en su pantalón de pijama.

—Daisuke… lo siento mucho. Cada día que estoy en el campus es… no lo sé—mordió sus labios.

—Cath, por favor… no hablemos de…

—Tenemos que hablarlo… tengo miedo. Cada día que pasa… como tú mismo dices, este distanciamiento… es doloroso, Daisuke. Por mi culpa pasó lo de Noriko-san…—alzó débilmente sus hombros, flaqueando al desear llorar—. Si no nos hubiéramos juntado tanto… si no hubiéramos hablado… si no hubiéramos salido un par de veces… si no hubiera deseado ayudarte cada vez que me pedías consejos sobre qué regalarle a Noriko-san… no… nunca… esto nunca…

El sabor a tabaco inundó sus labios. La pasión, el énfasis que le puso fue suficiente para que ella se dejara llevar, dejándose vencer en la pared. Catherine respiraba con ansias tras la separación, retornando por más. Sin poder contenerse, Daisuke sostuvo su cabeza para que sus labios retornaran a la posición anterior. Aquellas épocas regresaron a los dos, ignorando los problemas que abundaban sus corazones. Él ingresó mucho más de lo permitido al sentir sus dientes separarse, cediéndole el paso. Recorría su frágil pecho, rogando por arrancarle el yukata. Catherine envolvió sus manos en la espalda de Daisuke.

Bruscamente, él se detuvo. Se alejó, dándole la espalda, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un lago del jardín japonés. Extendió sus brazos, lleno de ira.

—¡Esto no puede seguir pasando, para eso fue el distanciamiento! —recorrió su cabello con disforia.

—Lo lamento tanto…

—Deja de disculparte, la culpa no la tuviste tú, Cath. Nadie se enteró de esto. Absolutamente nadie. Ni Hikari, ni Takeru… solo nosotros dos sabemos esto. No fue tu culpa que Noriko me engañara.

Catherine se quedó helada por el súbito recuerdo de la realidad, las palabras de Daisuke siendo mucho más frías que el mismo clima.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Pero si no hubiéramos pasado por tantas cosas, yo al querer ayudarte y hacer un amigo en este nuevo mundo para mí… quizás ella no hubiera recurrido a eso. Noriko-san… Noriko-san venía a hablarme de vez en cuando… diciendo que estaba preocupada… preocupada porque su querido Dai-chan estaba distante. Tú estabas así porque querías darle una sorpresa. Yo…—incapaz de soportarlo más, la luz del farol hizo relucir las lágrimas que caían en su rostro, a través de sus mejillas—. ¡Yo pude haberle dicho la verdad! ¡No dije nada… no dije nada porque quería guardar esos momentos un secreto! ¡Que esos momentos que pasaba contigo fueran solo míos! —se dejó desplomar en el jardín—. No le dije nada… nada de nada. Tan solo un « _ah, qué extraño que suceda eso con Motomiya-san_ ». Me pidió consejo, y sugerí… sugerí que lo consultara con alguien más. Es mi culpa que Noriko-san se haya enamorado de alguien más en el proceso de buscar apoyo… ¡si yo hubiera confesado nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Suplicando, Catherine siguió; Daisuke sin decir nada.

—No hubieras pasado el ridículo frente a todos. No le hubieras levantado la mano a Noriko-san…

El silencio siguió.

—Perdóname por enamorarme de ti, Daisuke.

La luna cantó.

—No me perdones por enamorarme de Hikari-chan, Cath.

 **: : :**

Gritaba y gritaba, quedándose pasmada por el horror que observaba. Era su temor más grande haciéndose realidad. Toda su felicidad siendo hecha añicos. Las emociones que se derretían, tanto dulces como amargas, eran como un chocolate. Le causaba daño al desear acercarse al café en donde ambas figuras seguían su conversación, sumidos en intercambios sensibles tras tocarse las manos.

Su sentido de toda razón había sido quemado por las luces navideñas.

El engaño por el cuál tiñe en bellas mentiras su realidad es brillante, deslumbrante y bello; no lo puede aceptar.

Comienza a dudar si levantarse, la nieve todavía durmiendo sus piernas. Fragmentos de su felicidad y todo rastro de su vida estaban esparcidos en la blancura, bajo millares de centímetros, siendo incapaz de recogerlos. No sabía si las piezas encajarían. Como bien recordaba, él había jugado con sus sentimientos, rompiéndolos como un niño travieso hace con un jarrón. Sus cambiantes sentimientos, ambivalentes, eran más inestables que su propio corazón. Recordar aquellas palabras le complicaba la tarea de entenderse a sí misma. Las piezas todavía sin encajar.

Quería que la buscara en aquél roto escenario, en el parque de la acerca del frente. Que su vista se distrajera dos segundos de la mujer. Los copos seguían descendiendo, reflejando el llanto de su congelado corazón. Su voz salía enloquecida, tras no comprender todo lo que rebosaba en ella. Seguían moviendo el chocolate, su odio incrementando. Pensó que buscaba un lugar al cuál pertenecer.

Eso estaba haciendo su voz. Quiere saber a dónde pertenece. Hasta a quién. Dejó de pensar, sin desear recordar todos los sentimientos afluentes en su alma.

Hasta que vio lo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

 **: : :**

El golpe en la mejilla fue mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó. No se inmutó. Tampoco osó a decir algo. Catherine seguía incrédula ante el cambio de actitud de Hikari. Siempre es una chica calmada, preocupada por los demás, sacrificando sus propios deseos en el proceso. Un caso fue el mochi del almuerzo. La estudiante francesa desconocía ese detalle. El vestido de pijama de Hikari se meció con la cachetada, sin poder contenerse. Andaba enfadada. Ella nunca se enfadaba. Si lo hacía, lo ocultaba. La castaña tampoco podía comprender sus acciones. Solo sabía que estaba seriamente enfurecida.

—Eres una mentirosa—con seriedad, ocultando su dolor, Hikari se atreve a hablar—. Pero sobre todo, cobarde.

Catherine no dijo nada.

—Cobarde.

—Hikari-san… yo…—sabía que ninguna excusa iba a surgir efecto.

—Cobarde.

La pequeña luz repetía y repetía la misma oración, apretando sus puños. Sus intenciones se habían desbordado, al igual que sus emociones. Su plática con Takeru la había dejado alborotada, sin saber en quién creer. No había sido nada triste. Tampoco para dañar la relación. Sino, más bien, confirmarla del todo. Por ese motivo a Hikari se le quedó doliendo el dedo tras el golpe.

Hikari se puso a llorar, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! —no lucía calmarse. Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, deseando que Catherine no vea sus lágrimas—. ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!

Su belleza la cautivó en breves segundos, olvidando el espectáculo que tenía frente a ella. Era perfecto, precioso y deslumbrante. Su brillar la enceguecía, sus suposiciones siendo correctas. He por ello la preocupación de Takeru que logró detectar.

El diamante brillaba en su dedo. Por eso le dolía la mejilla.

—Hikari-san…—Catherine se agachó a su altura, retirándole las manos de su cara con lentitud—. Sé que soy una cobarde.

—¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo! ¡No lo comprendo! —en negación, Hikari se aferró a la rubia con desesperación—. ¿Cómo puedes rechazarlo de esa manera? ¿Cómo puedes rendirte?

—Hikari-san… yo…

—Hikari-san, Hikari-san, Hikari-san… ¡serénate! —Hikari le sostuvo el rostro—. ¡Amas a Daisuke-kun, Catherine-san! ¡Date cuenta!

—Cómo… cómo así…—pasmada, retrocede en terror.

—Era evidente. No sé desde cuándo lo supe—se sobó los ojos, procurando dejar de llorar—. ¿Cómo puedes mentirse a ti misma? ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo de aceptarlo?

—Lo acepté. Le pedí disculpas por enamorarme de él…—desvió la mirada—. Además… no soy la única cobarde aquí.

La espalda de Hikari se volvió recta, preparándose.

—Por ese motivo aceptaste el anillo pero, no diste respuesta alguna. No fuiste capaz de romper la alegría de Takeru con una simple noticia.

—No es tan simple…

—Hikari-san, estar embarazada no es algo que se deba pasar por alto. Eres cobarde por no decírselo.

—¡Tengo miedo!

Catherine supo que los gritos de Hikari, al inicio, no solo iban dirigidos hacia ella, sino también hacia sí misma. Quiso abrazarla, solo para ser rechazada. Ella andaba distraída últimamente. En exceso. Era porque pensaba muchas cosas, no solo en Daisuke. Catherine comenzó a creer que esa atención, en realidad, se dirigía muy poco hacia el moreno, siendo tan solo una distracción y pretexto para que Hikari olvidase de pensar en el embarazo.

El poco tiempo que pasaba con Takeru había terminado de esa manera. Y ella no sabía qué hacer ni la reacción de su novio si se llegase a enterar.

—No quiero que se compadezcan de mí—con una voz fría, Hikari la detuvo—. No voy a quedarme callada. Algo haré. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. O enfrentas las cosas, o mejor te vas a Francia y olvidas todo. No fue tu culpa.

—¿¡Cómo sabes tanto!? —recordando la confesión de Daisuke, Catherine se levanta con ira contenida—. ¡Era un secreto!

—Un secreto evidente—Hikari se puso a su altura—. Solían salir seguido. Y no creas que pasé por alto tu soledad. Tus compañeras de clases son amigas de Noriko-chan. Su maltrato hacia ti es horrible. No entiendo cómo sigues aquí. Pudiste haber adelantado todo, irte de regreso.

—Como dices, quiero enfrentar las cosas… pero es muy difícil—comenzó a jugar con sus manos—. Motomiya-san… no…—sacudió el rostro—. Daisuke se cambió de carrera por Noriko-san. Quería estar con ella. Eso me contó. Si ambos estudiaban educación, genial por él. Así me lo dijo. Ahora, por mi culpa… tienen que cruzarse por los corredores. Daisuke ya no puede hacer un cambio ya que enfureció a sus padres. Noriko-san sufrió un golpe de Daisuke. Daisuke recurrió a la violencia al no poder controlarse. Ambos se lastimaron por mi culpa.

—Entonces has algo al respecto. Yo haré lo mismo.

—Hikari-san… no voy a poder hacer nada.

—¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? —sujetando su abrigo, se preparaba para salir.

—Porque no tengo espacio en el corazón de Daisuke. Él está enamorado de ti, Hikari-san.

La ropa de la elegida de la luz fueron directo al suelo de la habitación de tatami. Se contuvo de abalanzarse sobre ella, jalándola del yukata.

—¡¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?! ¿Tú crees que porque Daisuke-kun dice estar enamorado de mí, realmente lo está? ¿Tú crees que dejaría a Takeru por él? ¿Tras esto? ¿Me crees capaz? —señaló el anillo—. No me hagas perder el tiempo, que tengo que irme de aquí.

—¿A dónde vas?

Hikari la ignoró. Fue hacia la puerta, solo para lanzarle una última pregunta.

—Catherine-san, ¿por qué odias el chocolate?

 **: : :**

El chocolate le recuerda a los corazones de las personas. Pueden ser de distintos sabores. Texturas. Formas. Tonalidades. Pueden ser corazones oscuros como un chocolate amargo. Pueden ser dulces como uno con leche. Pueden ser coloridos como los rellenos de jalea de frutas. Infinitas combinaciones y colores. He por ello que los odia porque siente que está comiendo algo que no le pertenece y algo que desea tener.

Si come un chocolate recordará a Daisuke.

Recordará Francia.

Recordará el amor.

Recordará su primer beso en su décima reunión con él buscando el regalo de Noriko.

« _Quizás Daisuke creyó que se golpeaba a sí mismo en vez que a Noriko-san_ », pensó ella con ingenuidad.

Hikari le sujetaba la mano a su primer amor, Catherine muriendo de a pocos en la distancia. Rojo y más rojo. Sentimientos que sigue sin comprender se derretían juntos como el chocolate caliente que compartían. La nieve que caía en copos eran el indicio de su final, marcando en las cenizas de tabaco su pasado e ideales. Se le hacía tan enternecedora, que era incapaz de divisar algo más.

—Búscame. Busca a mi verdadero « _yo_ ». Dime quién soy en realidad.

A Daisuke le gusta el chocolate amargo: «Su corazón es susceptible a dejarse guiar por emociones agridulces, revelando un amor que a él mismo le cuesta comprender».

A Hikari le gusta el chocolate blanco: «Su corazón es dulce, con una blancura que deja espacio para más. Su luz ilumina caminos demostrando una fortaleza que no entiende».

A Takeru le gusta el clásico, con bayas silvestres y nueces: «Su corazón es variado y lleno de colores. Cambiante con muchas emociones, con un sabor distinto al conocer cada lado suyo que ni él mismo conoce».

A Catherine no le gusta ninguno: «Su corazón es un lienzo vacío, al no saber qué es lo que realmente siente dentro de este».

Súbitamente, la nieve que caía sobre su cabello, decorándolo con tristeza, se detuvo.

—Te vas a enfermar.

Alzó la mirada, observando con estupor a Takeru. Extendía un paraguas rosa, probablemente de la propiedad de Hikari. La nieve se apilaba en una esquina, ella todavía sin comprender. Ahora le extendió la mano pero, al no ver reacción alguna, se retractó. Colocó ambas en su bolsillo, una nube salió de sus labios a causa del frío tras suspirar.

—Pareces un ángel.

—¿Eh…?—incrédula, Catherine es capaz de suspirar.

—Un ángel de nieve. Ya sabes, esos que dibujan los niños en invierno—trató de sonreírle—. Solo te faltan las alas, aunque estoy seguro que si uso toda la nieve que está sobre tu cabeza saldrían unas muy bonitas.

Una sensación desconocida fluía dentro del corazón de Catherine. No sabía si era enojo o admiración, incluso envidia. La actitud de Takeru no era de su total agrado, tanto así que fue capaz de levantarse. Le costó hacerlo, dado a que sus piernas habían perdido la sensibilidad. Sus labios dolían por toda la nieve que había metido a su boca, dificultándosele hablar con propiedad.

—Cómo… ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —se abrazó a sí misma, temblando un poco por el frío.

Takeru siguió con la sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —señaló a las dos figuras a la distancia, que seguían charlando con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Porque sé que no es nada por lo cual preocuparse—volvió a extenderle el paraguas, cubriendo su cabello de los copos.

—Pero… ¡Pero Dai… Motomiya-san está enamorado de ella! —Catherine pensó que si su corazón realmente estaba congelado, sus lágrimas serían hielos fríos y solitarios.

—¿Y tú crees en sus palabras? ¿O quieres creer que lo que crees es realmente cierto? —le propició un ligero golpe en la cabeza—. En esta vida, muchas veces, solemos forzar lo que deseamos. Uno está encerrado en su propio mundo. Una burbuja. Alguien dice algo, que puede resultar no ser cierto. Esa incertidumbre aterra a esa persona dentro de la burbuja. Pero, a veces llega cierto punto en el cual esa persona comienza a pensar… incluso a desear, que lo que más teme sea cierto para así dejar de sufrir pero, luego ese sufrimiento causa más daño. Se podría decir que es una tendencia autodestructiva.

—Takeru-san…

—Por eso está bien si te encierras en una burbuja. Está bien si quieres negarlo todo. Si quieres puedes quedarte adentro por mucho tiempo pero, no te destruyas a ti misma en el proceso—con melancolía, Takeru se perdió en el intercambio de manos entre Hikari y Daisuke—. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de hace unos días en la biblioteca?

—¿La que tenía muchos cables? —ladeó con inocencia el rostro.

—Ella misma. Hinanawi… es una chica luchadora. Estuvo en un cuadro depresivo muy fuerte. Fue capaz de salir. Es una historia larga y complicada… quizás hasta escriba sobre ella algún día. Las ironías de la vida la envolvían muchísimo. Tuvo la tendencia a encerrarse por su cuenta, asumiendo culpabilidades, tal y como tú estás haciendo.

Takeru la tomó de las manos, sorprendiéndola.

—Por eso, no te encierres y te autodestruyas. No te dañes. Nos tienes a nosotros. Puedes confiar en nosotros. No tienes que aguantarlo todo tú sola. Estamos aquí contigo. Incluso si pasan muchos años, aquí estaremos. Contigo o esperándote de regreso. No te sigas lastimando, Catherine.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo… Takeru-san? —en silencio, gotas descendían por sus mejillas. No se inmutaba, tampoco sollozaba. Solo caían y caían—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Podrías perder a Hikari.

—No la voy a perder. Jamás lo haré—levantó el cuello, tratando de hacer que mire la acera del frente—. ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?

Las luces eran pequeñas ciudades para Catherine. Chiquititas, llenas de una vida que deseaba atesorar entre sus dedos. La silueta de Daisuke se veía a lo lejos, levantándose del asiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron; él salió disparado. La ciudad iba creciendo, ahora tiñéndose de verde y rojo. El sabor que más odia apareció en su lengua, siendo una mezcla que deseaba escupir.

La nieve tenía sabor a chocolate.

—¡Cath!

Deseó saltar hacia la distante figura, evadiendo la realidad.

 **: : :**

La pequeña luz que trataba de guiar el camino de las personas con su resplandor había aceptado la propuesta de Catherine. La francesa había decidido dejarla en la soledad, alentándola a tener un momento a solas con Takeru. Fue a tomar un baño caliente a las aguas termales, el corazón de Hikari latiendo una vez que escuchó los pasos de su novio en el exterior. Se encontraba en su garganta, una herida que jamás sanará. Se sostuvo el vientre, sobándolo con cariño.

—Hikari, ¿de qué deseas hablar?

Takeru desconocía el motivo por el cual su novia lo había llamado con prontitud a la habitación que compartía con Catherine. Muchos colores rondaban en las decoraciones, el estilo japonés reinando. Era evidente la separación entre el área de las chicas, siendo el de Hikari el más desordenado. A él le había costado acostumbrarse a esa faceta de ella, dado a que siempre trataba a que mantuviera todo en su sitio. Jamás olvidaría cómo una torre de papeles explotó una vez que abrió uno de sus armarios, debido a que había apilado muchos papeles de sus clases de la universidad.

Tuvo que aguantar reír debido a que Hikari apareció con una expresión seria.

—Verás… ahora que estamos en este viaje, quería aprovechar en tener un momento entre los dos. Muchas cosas han estado sucediendo. Muchas…—se apoyó en uno de los cojines, mirando el jardín japonés tras la terraza del cuarto.

—¿Es por eso que andas muy distraída?

Ella prefirió guardar silencio.

—¿Hikari…?—anonado, Takeru se le aproximó, arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? Al llegar comiste mucho.

—Estoy bien. Es estrés. Ese trabajo de sociología de le educación me da mucha ansiedad—mintió.

—Discúlpame si he estado dejándote de lado.

La pronta respuesta de Takeru la desconcertó, causando una punzada en su corazón.

—Takeru…

—Sé que estás preocupada por Daisuke. Muy preocupada. No es para menos. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… pero, la verdad… siento que te estoy perdiendo con cada día que pasa. No por ti, sino por mí. Dejo que vayas, que acudas… en vez de ser egoísta y pedirte que no lo hagas.

El prendedor de diamantes rosa titiló en la oscuridad.

—Takeru, te llamé por otro motivo… pero ahora que mencionas esto… no lo he pensado de esa manera. Más bien, sentía que yo era la que te dejaba de lado. Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, pensé que le estaba prestando más atención a Daisuke-kun que a ti. Temía… temía que me dejaras de lado. Los distanciamientos son los detonadores de todo desastre… él y Noriko-chan siendo un gran ejemplo…

—No me sentía así, en lo absoluto. Más bien pensé que era al revés…

—Por eso mismo, voy a hablar con Daisuke-kun de una vez por todas. Resolverlo todo. Solucionar este dilema. Esta terrible historia de amor. No deseo que Daisuke-kun cometa otro error. No quiero que siga lastimando su corazón pero, sobre todo, que se siga lastimando a sí mismo por su terrible error. Jamás debió haber reaccionado de esa manera. Por más que Noriko-chan sea quien le sacó la vuelta, Daisuke-kun cometió errores en el camino que debe enmendar, especialmente el de ahora.

« _Y estoy segura que Catherine irá a hablar con él. Daisuke anda en el jardín japonés. Tengo que hablar con ella seriamente también_ », la intuición de Hikari estaba en lo cierto.

Ella lo sabía muy bien. Siempre observaba los tics nerviosos de Catherine; de Daisuke. La tensión que existía entre ambos. Cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto, esperando el bus, fue capaz de percatarse de ese detalle. El silencio dice mucho más que una simple palabra. Existen estilos de silencio, y Hikari podía diferenciarlos. Era un silencio amargo, como un chocolate. Un chocolate que le costaba disfrutar y saborear. Agridulce, muy agridulce. Le dolía y le dolía. Ella no tomaba lados, no le gustaba.

No quería tomar partido por Noriko, ya que ella había cometido el error de engañar a Daisuke. Por el otro lado, deseaba comprender su accionar. Nada justifica el traicionar a quién amas, pero Hikari sabía que Noriko era una chica con una autoestima algo baja. Por más que sonriera por fuera, sufría por dentro con respecto a su confianza.

—Hikari, ¿hay algo más tras todo esto? —se le acercó un poco más, tratando de entender… de comprenderla. Siempre se le resultaba difícil cuando Hikari entraba en ese estado de ánimo.

Su seguridad se rompía de a pocos. Un cascarón que iba partiéndose, toda su confianza desplomándose. El vacío en su estómago apareció, al igual que sus miedos.

—Una vez que todo acabe prometo decírtelo.

—Siempre es lo mismo. Nunca llegas a decirme nada y te lo guardas para ti sola.

—¡Takeru, yo…!

En cuestiones de segundos, el cuerpo de Hikari flotó. Se le imposibilitó terminar su oración. Takeru la había tomado a la fuerza, colocando sus labios sobre los de ella, silenciándola. Fue con tanto fervor, que terminó sobre ella. Se observaron en silencio, ella inflando las mejillas. No obstante, el semblante de Takeru no cambiaba. Estaba serio, casi sin expresión alguna. A Hikari le costaba leerle la mente. Él extendió su mano hacia el rostro de ella, acomodando el prendedor que había quedado esparcido en el suelo con su cabello.

—Hikari, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sin saber si reír o llorar.

—¿Es esta tu idea de una propuesta de matrimonio romántica? —sobándose los ojos, su voz flaqueaba.

—Sé que nunca te voy a perder. Jamás lo haré. No debo temer si es que te alejas, porque sé que regresarás. No te debes preocupar si yo me alejo, porque iré hacia ti, por más lejos y distante que estés. Te amo, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

El corazón de Hikari se apagó, sin saber si era lo correcto confesar la vida que llevaba dentro suyo, y dudar si la aceptaría sabiendo aquella noticia.

Tan solo dejó que Takeru le colocara torpemente el anillo, ella quedándose en silencio mientras se levantaba, excusándose que debía irse por un momento debido a la gran cantidad de emociones que fluían dentro de ella. Se arrepentía pero, esperaría encerrada en alguna parte hasta que Takeru se fuera de la habitación, para luego hablar con Catherine sobre esa « _conducta autodestructiva_ » que ella misma también se hacía.

 **: : :**

—Daisuke-kun, tienes que decidir.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Hikari-chan?

Ambos habían recibido su chocolate caliente, ella agregándole dos terrones de azúcar.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo—sin levantar el rostro, extiende su mano hacia la de él—. ¿Por qué le mentiste de esa manera?

—Quiero que se olvide de mí. Si lo hace, va a poder avanzar. Se echa la culpa y eso no me gusta—desvió su mirada hacia una familia que compartía una merienda.

—Egoísta—musitó ella—. El único que quiere olvidar aquí eres tú. Si le dices esas cosas tan hirientes, estás tratando de destruir lo que más daño te hace, lastimándote a la misma vez.

—¿Te vas a casar? —Daisuke le respondió el gesto de la mano, admirando el anillo en el dedo.

—No me ignores—se asombró de lo ásperas que eran.

—No te estoy ignorando. Trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación—entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Si nos vamos por la tangente como siempre, olvidaremos el verdadero motivo de esta conversación.

—Esta noche no, señor Motomiya. Estoy decidida a solucionar todo esto de una vez por todas. Ustedes dos tienen que tener las cosas en claro. Entenderse. Nadie tiene la culpa. Fue una triste cadena de eventos. Las personas se equivocan. Lo peor que pudiste hacer fue darle un golpe a Noriko-chan. Eso jamás podrás borrarlo.

—Créeme, tengo pesadillas con ello.

—Catherine-san te ama, Daisuke-kun—el nombrado apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hikari—. No te asustes. Tú sabes que noto las cosas.

—Yo también las noto, Hikari-chan. ¿Cuántos meses vas? —la castaña lanzó una sonrisa torcida tras su pregunta.

—Presumo que en los primeros meses. No quise ponerme a calcular.

—Y no te atreves a decírselo. Asumo que tampoco le respondiste—Daisuke tocó el diamante—. Tiene buen gusto.

—¿Cómo iba a responderle si no soy capaz de decirle algo mucho más importante?

—Si tú dejas de huir, yo también lo haré—tras escuchar su segura voz, ella levantó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿lo aceptas?

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Que amas a Catherine Deneuve.

—¿A la estudiante de intercambio? Jamás lo negué—sonriendo, Hikari deseaba reír tras notar la actitud de Daisuke.

—¿Entonces qué es esa historia de que estás enamorado de mí? —arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, siempre estoy enamorado de ti. En todo sentido—se emocionó más de la cuenta—. Eres carismática. Tienes carácter… digamos que es estar enamorado de tu forma de ser, en un sentido admirable. Admiro la fortaleza… esa luz que tienes para brillar ante toda adversidad. Estoy enamorado de esa luz… y esa luz me hace notar que amo a Cath.

—Entonces, ¿qué decisión tomarás, Daisuke-kun? Yo ya lo hice. Voy a decírselo todo. Takeru me prometió que estaría ahí para mí, tal y como él confía que yo estaré ahí para él—miró hacia la ventana, su felicidad incapaz de ser contenida—. Creo que la navidad se nos ha adelantado este año.

Daisuke vio un ángel de nieve cubierto en chocolate. Salió sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzando la acera.

 **: : :**

—¡Cath!

Ella no sabía que el sabor del chocolate sería tan amargo, tan dulce y tan variado. El tenerlo abrazándola era prueba suficiente para saber que realmente lo odiaba.

Odiaba el chocolate porque le recordaba a los corazones de las personas.

Odiaba el chocolate porque le recordaba a el color del cabello de Hikari.

Odiaba el chocolate porque le recordaba a la dulzura de Takeru.

Odiaba el chocolate porque fue la primera invitación que Daisuke le hizo.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera—repitió.

—No me gusta el chocolate—dijo ella, incapaz de detener su llanto.

—Entonces haré que lo ames—la sujetó con fuerza, hundiendo sus rostros en sus hombros.

—Daisuke-san… perdóname por enamorarme de ti. Lo disfruto tanto que… no sé si sentirme alegre o…

Un delicado beso en su frente fue la respuesta final de Daisuke hacia Catherine.

Takeru y Hikari se encontraron, tal y como se prometieron, observando deleitados cómo una nueva historia de amor surgía ante sus ojos. Muchas cosas habían quedado inconclusas. _La vida no puede ser de un mismo sabor_ , tal y como una de las autoras favoritas de Takeru había dicho una vez. Lo que sí sabía, era que el hilo rojo del destino podía cambiar de dirección, incluso transformándose en una guirnalda roja.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, el corazón de Hikari latiendo como una bomba a borde de explotar. Catherine y Daisuke habían cumplido su palabra, y ella seguía temerosa. Cuando le decía a la estudiante de intercambio todas esas palabras, sabía muy bien que se refería a sí misma. El anillo le apretaba un poco el dedo, creyendo que Takeru la abrazaba para confirmar la unión que deseaba una vez acabaran los estudios. Su vientre dolía, quizás eran ligeros golpecitos. Llevaba una vida ahí adentro. Una vida que había sido formada por el amor de ellos dos. Era egoísta guardárselo para sí sola. ¿Por qué dudar si Takeru no la aceptaría? Su miedo era irracional.

« _Después de todo, es Takeru_ ». Sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Se armó de valor, colocándose frente a él.

—Takeru, estoy embarazada.

Ella voló. Voló en sus brazos llenos de felicidad. Esas pequeñas palabras. Tan pequeñas, pueden cambiar vidas, al igual que las acciones. Todo lo que construye se puede derrumbar. Las palabras son balas que uno dispara sin dirección, tampoco sabiendo el resultado que estas pueden traer. Lo que sí se puede asegurar, es que son capaces de llegar al corazón. Capaces de sanar y crear algo nuevo. Algo que puede romperse o durar para siempre.

Las palabras de ambas mujeres fueron las que construyeron un nuevo camino hacia un incierto mañana, en el cual todos se salvarán, dejando atrás a ese «yo» que dudaba de todo andar, dejando de lastimarse por su propia cuenta.

* * *

 **Ciel, ¡feliz primer año en FanFiction! Espero que este humilde, y muy largo, one-shot haya sido de tu agrado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con el Takari y decidí ir por el Dairine porque… bueno, creo que te gustó cuando lo hice en tu regalo de cumpleaños. Hice muchas referencias a ti, espero las notes.**

 **Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido en esta página, que hayas llegado un diecinueve de noviembre aquí. Que hayas comentado en mi Fanfic y así habernos conocido y entablado esta linda amistad que ya va a tener un año. Fue un 23 de diciembre el día que comentaste en el capítulo 2 de Ironía y estoy feliz que así haya sido. He por eso que metí a mis personajes, espero no te haya molestado en lo absoluto... mi OTP (pero no asumas que será canon, jeje)**

 **Creo que me he extendido mucho con estas pequeñas palabras hacia ti pero, ¡te quiero un montononón! Ojalá esta amistad siga creciendo y creciendo.**


End file.
